Twitter-like micro-blog social media services, and in also general purpose message broadcast services, can send many tweets or messages that have no relevance. Too many messages make it difficult to find messages of worth. Furthermore as a user's interests evolve over time then this difficulty is compounded; things that were of interest are no longer of interest and vice versa. Twitter® and Tweet® are registered trademarks of Twitter Corporation in the US and/or other countries.
Known prior art does not adapt to any change in the subjects of interest.